


An Accidental Gift

by Metric_Mayhem



Series: Layton Drabbles (From Tumblr/FF.net) [3]
Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series, Layton's Mystery Journey
Genre: Collars, F/M, petplay?, things get close but not enough so to warrant a higher rating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 21:29:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18764608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metric_Mayhem/pseuds/Metric_Mayhem
Summary: Katrielle had gotten a gift to celebrate Sherl's upcoming birthday. Unfortunately, someone had the wrong idea and now Katrielle only wishes to tease in return.





	An Accidental Gift

As usual, Katrielle had shopped to the point where she had tons of bags and barely had managed to get all of them back to the office. All to which her doggy partner had reprimanded her time and time again. Not that the fact really mattered to her. Today, she had a good reason for shopping a ton, one that can’t even be refused by Sherl himself. A birthday gift just for him!

Technically, she hadn’t any idea when Sherl could have possibly been conceived, but she decided on the next best date: the day they met. It was a few days coming, but Katrielle saw just the thing that was perfect for him. Knowing that the hound would sniff out his present in a heartbeat, it was better to leave his present with someone else until the time came.

“Hey, um… Ernest.”

The boy mentioned was just pouring out her tea and nearly fumbled with it as soon as he noticed her shy tone.

“Is, is there something wrong, Miss Layton?”

“Well, no, not in particular but… Would you mind coming over to the kitchen? There’s something I have to show you.”

She tossed a look in Sherl’s direction and he scoffed in response.

“No, no. Don’t leave to go tell any secrets on my account. I’ll just sit outside and watch anyone passing by.”

With that, Sherl somehow managed to open the front door and stepped out, pulling it closed behind him.

“Wow, Sherl has gotten a lot better at doing things for himself like opening the door and even feeding himself. I sometimes forget he’s a real dog,” Ernest folded his shoulders as he marveled at the sight.

“Are you kidding? Unless it’s convenient for him, he’d hardly ever say he’s a dog either,” Kat laughed.

“Anyway, what was it you wanted to show me that you couldn’t show Sherl?”

“Right. I want you to have this.”

She dug around in one of the shopping bags and pulled out a small black box.

“It’s only for a little while but, I wanted to get your opinion on it,” Katrielle continued on.

Ernest was shocked at all he would even be given something by her. A present? For him? His heart fluttered by just the thought.

“I…I love it!”

She quirked an eyebrow.“You haven’t even opened it yet.”

“But I’m sure I’ll like it!”

Once he opened the box, he found a small blue leather band of some sort. Pulling it out, he examined it carefully. Why, it looked much too large to be worn by his wrist, or so he deemed… Perhaps it was to be worn somewhere else.

It must be part of today’s fashion, like some of those rock bands or boy bands he occasionally saw in magazines.

“Give me just a moment, I’ll be right back!”

“Huh? Wait, Ernest–!”

He left in such a rush that she wasn’t able to properly explain herself. What on earth was he thinking?

A moment later and he returned with what looked to be a goofy smile on his face. The more perplexing matter was…he placed the collar around his own neck!  _Oh no._  Oh no, this was bad, she thought to herself.

She really didn’t want to laugh, but she was very, very close.

“W-Well, what do you think? I don’t know if it suits me, but the color does match what I normally wear.”

Katrielle covered her mouth in a desperate attempt to keep her giggles under control. But if he was going to go as far as to wear it from thinking it was a gift…

“Ernest.”

“Huh?”

“Could you…could you bark for me?”

He tilted his head. The thoughts she had only worsened, he looked even more like how a dog would with that mannerism alone.

“Woof?”

The feeling only bubbled in her chest. “Bark twice.”

He seemed even more puzzled, but ultimately he complied. “Woof, woof!”

It couldn’t be helped any longer. She raised her hand and slowly placed it on his head to see his response. To her surprise, he merely giggled and leaned his head into her gentle touch.

“Hey, miss, what’s all this about? Was…there something you wanted to tell me?” a small shy smile crossed his face.

All the detective could do was smile in return. How? How could anyone possibly be this way? It was too adorable and too much all at once. As terrible as it was, all she wanted to do was tease him. But her usual ways would be…lackluster.

Was it wrong? She knew it to be so.

But she would be lying if she said she didn’t like him and the reactions he gave.

“No, no. Nothing at all! Though, I think someone deserves a little praise every so often. You’ve done such a good job around here. So hardworking and loyal…It’s impressive!”

Her hand moved underneath his chin, giving a playful scratch.

Ernest tilted his head back and allowed her to lavish him with attention. “Ahh…Thank you. I didn’t think you’d…you’d notice.”

“Now why would you say that? You’ve been such a good boy.”

“I’m… I’m a—”

“Yes indeed! A good,  _good_  boy.”

He felt like she was getting closer…closer to the point where her breath hit the cheeks of his face. Fingers tickled under his chin, her other hand massaging the scalp of his head. It was simply heavenly. And he didn’t want it stop.

Ernest thought of the entire situation as odd. But truth be told, he was counting his blessings.

As she was only getting braver (perhaps to the point of brazen), so did her petting…

——-

“Come on, who’s a good boy? Tell me.”

Her hand brushed against Ernest’s stomach, causing him to giggle and writhe under her. They were both sprawled out, Katrielle pinning Ernest to the floor.

“M-Miss… Come on, hahah, I’m, I’m ticklish there…”

She hummed, seemingly interested in that fact. That knowledge was locked away for later.

Both hands ran up and down, pushing away his vest and dress shirt to reveal soft skin. Seizing that chance, her onslaught of affection continued. Fingers rubbed and slid, drawing out laughter. Every so often, she heard the softest groan leave his lips.

“Whooo’s a good boy?”

“M-me! I’m a good boy! I’m a reeaally good boy!” he cried out, his face reddened up to his ears.

“That’s right! You are!”

A gruff sigh was heard before the door opened to Sherl padding his way inside.

“I’m back—What the devil are you two doing!?”

The two froze, slowly turning their heads to see their doggy companion just as shocked as they are.

Silence hung in the room, almost deafening their ears. That is until Kat broke it.

“Um…I know what this might look like, but there’s actually a very good explanation for this. I swear.”

Needless to say, Sherl refused his gift, mentioning that Ernest would get more use out of it than he ever would.


End file.
